Wireless communications systems such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communications system, also referred to as Evolved Packet System (EPS) or 4th Generation (4G) system, the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications, or the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) mobile communications system, typically utilize a subscriber identification module (SIM) card to identify and authenticate subscribers on mobile network devices (e.g. mobile phones, computers, Internet of Things (IoT) devices and any device capable of a mobile network data connection). A SIM card is an integrated circuit that stores an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number and its related keys.
Mobile network operators of such wireless communications systems identify and authenticate mobile devices connected to their network using the information provided by the mobile device's SIM card (e.g., the mobile device's IMSI). Mobile network operators also typically implement different functionalities based on a subscriber's identity and profile stored by the network operator, e.g., billing functionalities, quality of service (QoS) functionalities, etcetera., to manage the offered services and the corresponding usage by subscribers.
In order to expand geographical coverage of offered services beyond the network coverage of each service provider, network operators typically engage in interworking and roaming arrangements. The interworking and roaming arrangements between different network operators are made possible through interconnection between the service providers. For example, when a mobile network subscriber connects to a visited mobile network, the visited mobile network identifies the home network of the mobile subscriber through the mobile's subscriber's IMSI. With the IMSI of the mobile subscriber, the visited mobile network is able to authenticate the mobile subscriber with their home network and provide service to the mobile subscriber based on roaming arrangements between the two networks.